


boxes

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Complications [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Slice of Life, this is a vent fic because i hate packing boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Casey Parker hated moving. Well, not necessarily moving, but he hated packing. It didn’t help that he was terrible at it either.





	boxes

**Author's Note:**

> set a little while after "a change in our future", pre-casey moving in. 
> 
> enjoy

Casey didn’t regret telling Owen that they should move in together, but he regretted saying that he wouldn’t need help with all the packing. 

Casey had moved once in his life, from California to Seattle, but he had gotten a lot of help with all the packing that needed to be done. Now he was stuck doing it by himself. It wasn’t like he had a huge amount of stuff, the apartment he had rented when he first Seattle was small and kind of shitty. He hadn’t moved out of apartment because there hadn’t been a reason to, it was close-ish to the hospital and wasn’t overly expensive. 

But now he had a reason to move. Casey counted his blessings that he was moving with someone, because that meant that he didn’t need to bring his mattress, or most of his dishes and cutlery. Or bedding and furniture for that matter.

But, he was not made of luck, so that meant that he had other things he needed to pack. 

Like his clothes. 

Or books.

Both of which he had an issue with not buying (so sue him, he liked books and nice clothes, he got both of those loves from his mother). 

Owen _ had  _ offered to help. So had Amelia and Teddy, and all of his friends, but Casey had turned them down because he was a stubborn shit who believed himself fully capable of doing things without any help. Like a fucking idiot. 

It was all totally bad, he found one of his favorite shirts stuff behind the one couch he had that doubled as a pull out bed. And an old journal he thought he had lost.

Casey was brought out of his thoughts -and fight with a roll of tape- by a knock on the door. 

It was none other than his overly wonderful boyfriend, Owen. With a bag of take out. 

Casey loved him. 

“I figured you would need this,” Owen explained as he walked into the apartment. He gestured around the almost empty living room-slash-kitchen and smiled. “I see you're almost done with the boxes.” 

Casey laughed. “Yeah right, I still have a room and a half to go.” 

“You sure you don't need any help?” Owen asked teasingly. 

Casey took it back, he hated Owen and that goddamn smug smile on his. Of course he knew Casey would regret saying he didn't need any help. Because he knew everything. 

“Actually,” Casey said, “I'm doing quite well on my own. It's a nice trip down memory lane and all that jazz.” 

“Sure,” Owen replied sarcastically. 

“Whatever, believe me or not. Now, thank you for the food but I have packing to do because I have to be out by the end of the month which is next week.” 

Owen rolled his eyes, but smiled at Casey. He leaned over to give the younger man a kiss. 

The kiss deepened. It wasn't planned, they just hadn't had a bunch of alone time together the past couple of weeks.

Casey was backed against a wall and the bag of take out was on the floor. Owen seemed very interested in Casey's shirt not being on, and as much as Casey was interested in that as well, he knew that this needed to wait. 

Gently nudging Owen away -who may have let out a small whine- Casey smiled and tried to fix his shirt. 

“As much as I want, and probably need to, I unfortunately have other things that need attention,” Casey said.

“Right, your packing which you need absolutely no help with.” 

“Exactly.” Casey nodded. 

Owen didn't argue back. He was looking at Casey and smiling slightly. “I love you,” he said softly. 

Casey willed himself not to roll his eyes. Leave it to Owen Hunt to shove him against a wall and not even five minutes later proclaim his love. 

“I love you too, Owen.” Casey replied, loving the way Owen’s smile grew as he did. 

Casey couldn't wait to move in with Owen and his hectic little family. 

“You need you pack,” Owen said. He gestured at the boxes that were currently taking over the living room. 

Casey sighed at the idea. “Maybe,” he started, “I could use a little help?” 

“Where do you want me?” Owen asked. 

“Literally anywhere. Just please get boxes packed.” 

Owen laughed, and moved towards some empty boxes, Casey kept giving gratitude, because really, he was exhausted and if he pack another box he might murder someone. 

But later, when the final box was packed, and he and Owen were sitting on the floor eating cold as hell takeout,  a thought crossed Casey's mind. It wasn't that he actually liked packing, but he was excited about it, because it meant he got closer to moving out and then in with Owen and the hectic family that lived with him. 

It was a good thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> who watched greys season 15 premier?? i did and now i'm ignoring canon 
> 
> comments & kudos are wanted and are loved


End file.
